The home and, in some cases, office or commercial computer has become an active centre for entertainment. Often they are used to output audio produced by digital musical instruments such as, for example, guitars, MIDI-compliant keyboards, and so forth. However, if more than one musical instrument is to be connected, and the same interfacing software is to be used, difficulties arise as a plurality of instruments cannot use the same device driver at the same time.
Resources from the computer may be limited, and latency, the delay of audio output after input into the digital musical instruments, may result if more than one instrument is connected to the computer and used simultaneously. This is undesirable as it would be impossible to teach music to multiple users, play music as a band/group, or jam in a group. A real time collaboration capability for the instruments is lacking.
There is currently also no device which is able to function as a hub for a plurality of digital musical instruments that facilitates playing music as a band/group, or jam in a group.